


sleep deprivation at its finest

by deijibin (kagehao)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Musician!Reader, Overworking, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Producer!Reader, Sleep Deprivation, Staff!Reader, Years Later, awkward cuddling, late bloomer woozi, woozi is indeed taller hahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehao/pseuds/deijibin
Summary: In which two sleep deprived producers awkwardly cuddle with each other.





	sleep deprivation at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, this is my first ever K-Pop related reader-insert, and I hope you like it!
> 
> HERE'S SOME CONTEXT (that are 100% headcanon on Woozi's part), IF IT HELPS:
> 
> A few years prior to this story's time period, Reader had been hired to be a music production intern by Pledis Ent. and was coincidentally assigned to Woozi during Seventeen's six-month break in 2019. She had been in the background, assisting in composing for several of Seventeen's future songs. Woozi and her become good friends in the time that they work together, first under Woozi's mindset of bonding with whoever he works with and naturally later on.
> 
> Currently, in 2022, Reader is a 23-year-old renowned producer in the K-Pop industry and is one of the producers/composers for Pledis' Pristin. Woozi is 27 at this time.
> 
> Woozi and Reader are working on Seventeen's fourth studio album, preparing for their next comeback after eight months of the group's previous promotions. They usually spend most of their time in Woozi's studio and have actually created a makeshift shelter within the space because of how much time they spend there. Their friendship has been and is based on friendly bantering, full trust in each other, silent understanding, and lame nicknames. Reader calls Woozi 'ahjussi' because he is much older than her; Woozi, in turn, calls her kiddo.

“[Name], which background riff do you think fits better for the bridge? I personally think the second one since it harmonises for a few bars before separating into its own melody some beats later. But then again, the first one fits the theme of the song...Oh! How about I just mix those two characteristics together and see how that works out...”

 

The producer’s train of thought falters when he notices that his colleague and close friend is not responding, slowly turning on his swivel chair in search for her. He finds her curled on the couch, [h/c] hair unkempt with loose strands framing her face messily but endearingly so.

 

Woozi blows out a breath, cheeks puffing out as he studies her sleeping form under the studio’s dim lighting. It’s nearly midnight, and they have been in the studio working on three songs non-stop for nearly fourteen hours. To add on to the already obvious exhaustion both musicians are facing, they have become used to this unhealthy habit for it is their daily schedule for three weeks, now.

 

The dark circles under both their eyes are prominent, showcasing their lack of proper sleep, and there have been a number of situations where they would end up camping out in the studio rather than returning to their respective dorms; most of which were accidental due to passing out on the couch or the swivel chair in the midst of working on yet another song. Woozi stares at [Name], contemplating something in his head.

 

He then wheels towards her, making sure that he does so quietly. When he reaches the young girl, he leans over her carefully, and with practised gentleness, traces her cheekbone using his forefinger knuckle. [Name] stirs, inhaling steadily, but does not wake. His breath hitches at her sudden movement, though he eventually calms when she makes no sign of consciousness.

 

He slips his dark pink hoodie off, draping it over the girl’s figure. He’s pleasantly surprised to see that it nearly engulfs her entire body. He’s grown quite a bit over the past six years–from a mere 164 centimetres to a whopping 176. He had gone from being nearly the same height as [Name] to towering over her.

 

(“You males and your ridiculously freakish testosterones,” she had huffed, turning her nose up at him in distaste. “How is that even possible?”

 

“Guess I’m just a late bloomer.”

 

“You _suck_ , late bloomer.”

 

Woozi had simply grinned, flicking her playfully on the forehead.)

 

“I wish I could be as peaceful as you are right now,” he whispers, wistful, as he absentmindedly tucks a brown lock behind her ear.

 

“Mmh,” [Name] mumbles, burrowing herself deeper into the hoodie.

 

Woozi chuckles at this. “Alright, alright, I’ll leave you alone. Sleep tight, kid.”

 

He backs away, still seated in his swivel chair, gaze cast over his shoulder with the determination to finish the third draft of the piece he’s working on.

 

However, the second Woozi is about to place his headphones back on is when [Name] chooses to make noise.

 

“Jihoon," she croaks out, almost in a whine.

 

The man startles, more from the sound of his given name than the noise, and turns his head sharply to see [Name] comfortably asleep once more. Deciding that it was probably just a figment of his imagination (he’s sure he’s delirious from sleep deprivation), he turns back to his soundboard.

 

“Jihoonie-ya.”

 

This time, Woozi really does pay attention, because if [Name] is calling him a name that isn’t her usual teasing _ahjussi_ , then something must be wrong. He glances at his computer screen, eyes finding the time reading _11:56AM_. Defeated, he hangs his head before saving the necessary files and leaving his computer on sleep. He removes his headset, setting it next to the synthesiser, and turns the light to its lowest setting before he pads towards the girl.

 

“What do you want,” he demands softly, but he knows she doesn’t hear him.

 

She clutches the clothing close to her chest now, breathing in the scent of him. Woozi flushes at the realisation that oh, frick, _she’s adorable like this._

 

“I’m honestly never sure whether to be pissed off at you or not in a lot of situations,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair in mild frustration. He pulls at his hair, former glare softening as he examines her features. "This situation is one of them."

 

“ _Yah_ , your thoughts are too loud.” [Name] grumbles, blearily blinking one eye open up at him.

 

Though he’s surprised at her ability to form coherent sentences as soon as she wakes, he remains neutral. “Those weren’t my thoughts, you idiot, I audibly said them.”

 

“It’s a figure of speech, you idiot, I thought you would know since you’re a lyricist.”

 

Woozi’s ears turn red at the realisation. “Shut up.”

 

[Name] brings herself to sit, albeit with a bit of difficulty. “There you are again, picking a fight with me. Who knew you’d even do this the second I wake up?”

 

“You were the one who informally addressed me first.”

 

“ _Ahjussi_ ,” she says.

 

There it is, Woozi muses, but the way she says it is tired and not the very bit threatening. He braces himself for the chastising he’s expecting, and he already has options for comebacks ready to slip past his lips, but she does not say anything. Only reaches for him in order to tug him closer using his belt loops. He stumbles, her face crashing into his lower chest. His face warms.

 

“H-Hey,” he starts to say, but she interrupts him.

 

“Woozi, I’m tired, and I don’t want to fight you yet.” Her voice is muffled from the cloth of his shirt, and she moves her head to the side, ear pressed against his sternum. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be falling asleep easily. “I know you still want to work but I also know that you’re tired too, so can you please just do me a favour by taking care of yourself more? It wouldn’t hurt to get at least thirty minutes of sleep, would it?”

 

Woozi is quiet for a long time, and he can tell that if was to stay quiet for much longer, he would have to deal with a sleeping girl clinging onto him as though he was her lifeline. He pushes her back gently. [Name]’s head lolls to the side momentarily but she straightens her composure, eyes struggling to stay open.

 

“Okay. I’ll sleep. Hand me that pillow over there, and I’ll sleep on the ground.”

 

[Name] apparently has the energy to look confused. “Can’t you just sleep with me? The couch is far more comfortable than the floor, and it’s pretty big.”

 

Woozi tries not to choke on his own spit. “I’m sorry?”

 

“It’ll be much more efficient,” she says with the confidence he’s sure is influenced from none other than Jun. "And besides, I don’t mind at all.”

 

Woozi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fine, but just so you can finally shut up.”

 

She beams up at him. [Name] pushes herself up to stand, and Woozi has to keep her from groggily tripping over by holding her by her forearms.

 

“Sit down before I make you do it.”

 

“Funny that you say that, considering the fact that you’re the one stumbling around like a drunkard...”

 

“Jihoon, I will not hesitate to strangle you.”

 

Woozi snorts. “You aren’t tall enough.”

 

“You’ve sunk low enough for me to reach.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Woozi acquiesces, plopping himself down on the couch. He lays on his side, legs stretching to the length of the couch, and looks up at [Name] who stands there. “Don’t tell me you’re backing out now.”

 

“I’m not, it’s just...I don’t think we’ll fit. I probably should have thought this through.”

 

“Finally awake now, are you? And after all your big talk too,” he chuckles, and she sticks her tongue out at him. “We can make do with it. C’mere.” He adjusts himself so that he’s pressed up more to the back of the couch and decisively spreads his arms (it’s too late to back out anyway, and all he really wants for the both of them to do is to get much needed rest).

 

[Name] stares at his opened arms. With obvious hesitance, she timidly crawls next to him, back facing him. In order not to numb his arm later on, she moves farther down so the back of her head meets his chest. Woozi tucks the arm that is unoccupied under his own head and keeps the other at his side, unsure of where to place it.

 

“‘Night,” she says, voice quiet.

 

“‘Night.”

 

Five minutes pass. It is incredibly awkward.

 

Woozi’s eyes are still wide open and he’s sure that his eyebrow is twitching. Using the hand that is to his side, he gently touches [Name]’s shoulder. She does not jump, but her head shifts. [Name] is suddenly more awake than she had been a few seconds before.

 

“This okay?” he asks.

 

She hums her approval.

 

“Could you face me so I can wrap my arms around you?”

 

She pauses, then nods, obliging to his request. She faces his chest, now, and Woozi glances down only to catch a glimpse of [Name] looking up at him through her eyelashes. His heart stutters. He removes his arm from under his head to cradle hers with it, the other circling her shoulders. His hand is placed on her upper back. Woozi props his chin on the top of her head for good measure.

 

“You can hug me too if you’d like; I don’t mind.”

 

[Name] takes a moment to gather herself before doing so, shaky hands sliding along his waist to meet at his back. she voluntarily presses herself against him, and Woozi lets out a wavering breath.

 

“We’re going to get in so much trouble if they find us here in the morning,” she whispers into his shirt.

 

Woozi grimaces at the thought one of the staff walking in on them. “I’d probably get the scolding of my life," Woozi agrees, face twisting even more when he hears [Name]s rebuttal of _I, on the other hand, would get fired!_ “Good thing everyone knows better than to enter our studio without knocking or telling us beforehand, though.”

 

[Name] laughs, tense shoulders easing up. Woozi visibly relaxes at this.

 

“This is our first time fully cuddling,” [Name] observes after a few minutes of settling silence. “All we ever really did was lean against each other. Maybe a shoulder lean here and there. All of them done in private.”

 

“Do friends often fully cuddle?” It’s a legitimate question.

 

“I wouldn’t know. Maybe we’re weird.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Go to sleep,” [Name] murmurs later, nose nudging into his sternum.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” he says, eyes fluttering to a close.

 

\---

 

The next morning, six hours later, Jeonghan steps into the studio with full caution before finding his two friends sleeping in a rather...compromising position:

 

[Name] is atop Woozi, in between his legs and with her head on his chest. One of Woozi’s legs hangs off the edge of the couch while the other is perched up, giving more space for the girl to freely move around if she wanted to. One arm is tucked behind his neck while a hand is run midway through her locks.

 

So this is what exhaustion and sleep deprivation makes of two young musicians.

 

Jeonghan does not rat them out (nor does he even mention anything about it to them or the other boys), resulting in them _not_ being scolded by the company, but the two do learn their lesson.

 

The lesson in which they should get more sleep in order not to remake that _slightly_ embarrassing situation.

 

The next following week, they take a break from working where they meet up regularly to nap together (no, they do not cuddle much; too scarred from their previous experience to do it often).

 

The other boys of Seventeen follow their example, and there is one incident where their manager had come in to manually fetch them that they were welcomed with fourteen young adults sleeping in the living room of their dorm, all the boys surrounding none other than [Name] (who is usually the closest to Woozi, for some odd reason).

**Author's Note:**

> Later cross-posted as a Haikyuu!! reader-insert.


End file.
